Suzaku Of Zero
by DestinyLegend04
Summary: It has been six months since Suzaku Kururugi has forsaken his former identity and taken the mantle of Zero, as the protector of Nunnally vi Britannia, the 100th Empress of the nation of Britannia. However, a new force arises to destroy Britannia and everything Lelouch died for. Suzaku will fight again, to fulfill his promise to Lelouch, and protect Nunnally! SuzakuxC.C. Rated M.


_**Code Geass: Suzaku of Zero**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

It was six months since Zero Requiem, since Suzaku Kururugi had forsaken his former identity, and had taken up the mask of Zero.

Six months since Nunnally became the 100th Ruler Of Britannia.

Six months since he killed Lelouch vi Britannia, his late best friend, the first Zero. And the man who had killed his first love, Euphemia.

Suzaku now resided inside the _Avalon_, his new-or rather, old-command, along with several ships. Some former Black Knights had flocked to him, with his childhood mentor Kyoshiro Tohdoh becoming his right hand man.

Nunnally had made _some _progress in changing Britannia for the better. However, there were some radicals that called for her blood. And as her Knight, he was bound to protect her from harm.

It didn't stop the nightmares.

Over the past six months, he had uncovered numerous plots against her, assassinations that fell short. He had executed the assassins immediately, for it was treason against the ruler. But no, the nightmares didn't stop.

In his quarters, his Zero suit stored on a mannequin, he reflected that the nightmares had started after he had killed his father, Genbu Kururugi, the man who would've led Japan to ruin. The man who had decided a feud with Britannia was worth more than innocent lives.

He had blocked that fact from his memory, Tohdoh taking care of him, and teaching him the rules of true warriors, warriors who would never attack the weak. He snorted quietly, trying not to disturb the other occupant of the bed.

Euphemia...that was when it had all snowballed out of control. After her death at Lelouch's hands, he had been overcome with rage, and had nearly been swallowed by the abyss, had it not been for his fellow Knights of the Round.

He betrayed everyone he knew constantly-he had never denied it. He had shifted sides based on his morality, and his personal reasoning. He had gained the nickname 'Revolving Suzaku', simply for that purpose.

He was aware of his hypocrisy, and he really had been naive back then. He had changed, and not for the better.

In that moment he had killed Lelouch, in the moment it took for him to plunge the sword he was given by Euphie, right into the Emperor's chest, blood splattering over the robes of the Zero costume.

He had been _horrified_ to realize he had _enjoyed _killing Lelouch, the source of many of his troubles, like the death of Euphemia and the death of his close friend Shirley, though he had not been directly responsible.

He felt sick and hated himself for it, for all the power and righteous fury he had poured into the lancing blow. He began to sweat from the trauma.

"_I'm trusting Nunnally's safety to you, Suzaku. Take care of her, for me..." _His last promise to his old friend.

"You're thinking about him again," the bed's other occupant spoke up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "It's not very healthy, Suzaku."

"I can't help it," He replied. "I just remember over and over and over, and I can't help it; it _hurts_." His companion put her hand on his chest, soothing him.

"But isn't that why this started? So we can cope?" She asked. "We both miss Lelouch in different ways, and he brought us together." Suzaku concurred she was right.

They were not lovers, not even close-friends, but allies. She had sought him out, and they had remembered together about Lelouch, the prince, the civilian and the revolutionary.

"Geass gives a power that isolates, right?" Suzaku asked. "It seems that that definition didn't fit Lelouch. Trust him to be an exception." They both chuckled, before his alarm sounded, signalling the time was six o'clock in the morning.

He got up, and got dressed into his Zero garb, but not before drinking a cup of coffee. His friend-with-benefit watched him as she clutched that mascot doll, her long green hair cascading across the sheets as she shook herself.

"Well, time to start a new day," Suzaku said as he placed the Zero mask over his face, the mask securing itself around the back of his head, and his voice was filtered. "Will you be staying there, or coming with me to see Nunnally?"

"I think I'll join you, it's been a terrible long time since I've been in a palace." C.C. noted. "In fact, this will be the second time I've stood in front of succeeding monarchs. Just like my time with Elizabeth and Ricardo."

Suzaku didn't bother question her preferences; he had once asked her, and she had replied; "experimenting; the Renaissance does that to a woman." He swore his mind filled with vulgar thoughts, and he fought to control himself then.

He set down to the _Avalon_'s hangar, and there his own custom black-and-gold _Vincent Conquista _awaited him. Instead of the normal _Vincent Ward_ colors, it was black and gold, colors associated with Zero, though Suzaku had included two single-handed MVS similar to the _Lancelot_'s pair as well as the original _Lancelot_'s _Conquista _extension. As a tribute to his former knight's mare.

He settled himself into the cockpit, and he launched into the sky, nearing the Empress' residence at the Britannian Palace, near the destroyed remains of Pendragon, which was still under re-construction.

_I'll protect her Lelouch_, Suzaku swore again. _I'll protect her with my life!_

* * *

"How goes the planning?" One voice asked in the darkness of the small cluster of buildings in Mexico. "We know we will have to infiltrate the Palace, but Zero guards her night and day."

"Even Zero has his limits." A haughty voice noted. "Lelouch thought he eradicated us, but that's not quite right, is it?"

"No it isn't, Sigma." A woman's voice said. "But we will need to either bribe, blackmail or kill to get close enough so that we can disable the alarms and let our Knightmares do the rest." The first voice drew in a breath in agreement.

"We will restore Britannia to its rightful place amongst the world, as the one true power." Lambda said in monotone. "Zero won't be able to stop us." He turned to the darkness, a shape visible.

"Isn't that right, M.M.?"

* * *

**So, a Code Geass fanfiction that will NOT feature Lelouch at all, but only in passing mention. God, please don't kill me!**

**As you have probably guessed, this fanfic will center on Suzaku's duties as Zero, C.C. and the other Black Knights as well as the mysterious organization at the end. Please note, there are precious few SuzakuXC.C. fanfics, and this will be one of the minorities. **


End file.
